


Flufftober #13: Whispers

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Community Theatre, Flufftober 2020, Multi, Musicals, OT3, Tap Dancing, unbalanced social dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Patrick and Stevie are planning something...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #13: Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts).



> Unkindravens, here's a little fluffy story about our OT3. Love you, my friend.

As David came into the cottage from the car, he looked suspiciously at the whispering, giggling, hunched-over figures of Patrick and Stevie on the couch. He pointed and waved his hand around at them as he set his bag down and took off his jacket.

“Mm-hm, see, this is why I don’t like leaving you two alone. No good can come from whatever  _ this _ is,” he said as he made his way across the room to lean over the back of the couch, planting a lingering kiss on first Stevie’s and then Patrick’s upturned lips. It didn’t escape his notice that Patrick had hastily closed the laptop he was holding.

“So? What is it? What’s happening? And do I get a piece of it?” David asked with a small whine. He came around to shove Stevie over to make room next to her so he could smoosh against her side. She was wearing one of his sweaters from the “approved” section of his closet and looked very cozy.

Patrick and Stevie exchanged a glance, and Stevie nodded at Patrick. 

“Auditions are coming up in a few weeks for  _ Crazy for You _ at the Greater Elms Playhouse, David. Stevie and I are both going to audition,” said Patrick evenly. 

“Well, that’s great? Isn’t it? Why all this giggling and so forth?” David huffed.

Stevie tossed her hair. “There might be some preparation we need to do. And some purchases that need to be made for said preparation.”

“Okay?” David replied, not even trying to keep the confusion off his face.

Patrick reopened the laptop to reveal a truly appalling website:  _ TIP TAP TAPPERS PARADISE—Your location for all your tap dancing needs! _

Before David could react, Patrick started in, “We both need shoes, and this place sells tap flooring that comes in squares so it can be as big or small as you want…”

Stevie interrupted with, “We’ll obviously set up only when you aren’t sleeping…”

David held up a hand. “I am sensing that you think I won’t support this, mm,  _ tap-dancing _ endeavor? Is that what is going on? Because you are both very mistaken.”

Patrick looked at David with eyes that were entirely too heart-shaped for this conversation. David reached an arm around Stevie to squeeze Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Patrick, you bear a striking resemblance to Gene Kelly who I may or may not have enjoyed watching in my younger days.  _ Singin’ in the Rain _ is an exceptional film filled with tap dancing. All this to say, I am excited to see what the two of you come up with for this audition. Now, can we make dinner?”

David extracted himself and stood to head to the kitchen. Stevie grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch with a laugh, where she and Patrick proceeded to make him the appetizer for their evening meal. He was  _ very _ okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
